The Love That's more Than Family
by THE MAD X PARINGER
Summary: So in My new story Tyler is beaten almost to death and in the process of him going home to recover Avrey finds out she loves him will Tyler recover read to find out.


**(Hello fellow fanfiction readers rember one thing while reading this whole story I will never own any Disney Channel Show ever okay peeps okay well enjoy that means I don't own Dog with a Blog**

* * *

** "So you think you're better than anyone in this school don't you Trent" said Tyler as he angerily as he walked up to Trent."You best be backing that ass up Tyler before you get the crap beatin out of you"said Trent as he walked up to Tyler smirking."Then take back what you said about my sister Trent"."Which one Tyler the retard or the rule following buzz killing ultra retard"."The second one but now both so say your sorry you cool guy Trent""Thanks I am cool Tyler"."Yep so sure are a constipated overweight out of style loser Trent"."Why you little long haired doochebag"said Trent as he punched Tyler right in the face then Tyler fell to the ground then Trent started to kick Tyler right in his hip."Stop Trent you piece of crap"but then Trent kicked Tyler right in the face and then Tyler blacked out. "Hey honey why is Tyler so late he should have been home an hour ago" said Bennett (for those who don't know Bennett is Tyler's father and now Avery's and Chole's father) "Hey honey, if we all go check on Tyler will you please relax"asked Ellen. (for those who don't know who Ellen is it's Chole's and Avery's mother and now Tyler's)"Yes I'll relax, if we all inculding Avery and Chole go check on him thought you could out smart me didn't you Ellen"said Bennett smiling."Aww, you think you could out smart me when I said all I also meant Avery and Chole" said Ellen laughing gentley. "Come on kids we're going to go pick up your brother"."Why he's sixteen and the school is ten houses away"said Avery as she came down the stairs"."Aren't you worried about your brother honey"said Ellen as she went into the kitchen to get the car keys."Yes I am!"exclaimed Chole."Yeah but I don't see why he can't walk home or even run"said Avery as she went up stairs to get a jacket on and to say good bye to Stan, her talking dog."Hey Avery what's going on I was taking a dog nap".said Stan as he started to scratch his and everyone else are going to go pick up Tyler since he's to".Avery stoped as Stan jumped on her."Avery Tyler's in trouble I can smell his scent dying out, Avery Tyler's starting to bleed to death and guess who caused him to start bleeding, Trent"."Who is Trent and what do you mean Tyler's bleeding to death"? asked Avery starting to get really scared."No time just get in the car I will stay here to keep guard" said Stan."Okay". Avery said as she went down the stairs to find no one in the house so she went out the front door to find everyone in the car."Come on Avery lets go I have a patient in tewenty minutes"said Bennett as he honked the car horn.(Avery's now in the car okay) "Okay lets go I need to know if Tyler's okay" said Avery as they neared the school then the whole family was greeted by the sight of Tyler being kick right in the hips while he was fainted and then they got out of the car Then Bennett ran aftar the guy (Trent) but Trent was too fast and got away then they all got Tyler in the car and then got in their seats except Avery who was in the back of the car with Tyler's fainted body."Please wake up Tyler please"."Huh where AH! what the heck".screamed Tyler in pain."God that flippen hurts".said Tyler as he felt the wound on his hip he has been kicked so many times it made a hole just about big enough to drain all the blood in his body luckly both of his hands were on it and his hands were just about big enough to cover up the hole in his side(when i say big enough hole in his side I mean there's a tiny hole in his side but over time it can drain all of his blood)"Ow that hurts like a crap are we home yet?"asked Tyler "Yep were here honey Avery you help Tyler get out while me and Chole call the hos...Ellen stoped in mid-sentence as she stared at the inside of her house everything is destroyed or stolen and the password to her insurence has been torn into piece's."No! FIRST MY SON IS FIPPEN BEATEN ALMOST TO DEATH BUT NOW WE CAN'T EVEN PAY TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL".screamed Ellen. "Honey lets go to our neighbors so we can putsome bandages on his wound so he won't bleed out".said Bennett as he and Avery started to walk Tyler to their neighbors house once to one of their neighbors house Avery walked up to the door and knocked four times then her long time best friend opened up."Hey can we all come in for a second or a few months please my brother's dying but you do have bandages right".said Avery as her best friend steped aside and let Avery and her family in."Sure my parents were going to ask you to watch me for three months soo what's wrong with your house and OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPEND TO TYLER"."long story just get the badages"."already have 'em". said (I don't know her name so I'm just goin to call her best friend kelly)"Great lets put them on his wound". said Avery eager to make her brother stop bleeding. (Two monthes later) "Hey bro feelin better ".said Avery as she brought Tyler his favorite breakfast,Pancakes."Ah yeah thanks Avery I love you so much".said Tyler starting to feel better luckly he wasn't etenaly heart started to beat three times as fast she didn't know why but she relized she had fallen for Tyler she was in love she couldn't stop the blush that rised to her cheeks."Love you too Tyler"."No Avery I meen I love you more than a sister "."You mean you love me like you would a cheerleader"."No I love you way more than them I love you not for your looks but because your kind,loving,gental but not afraid to defend yourself I love you for you and I love only you"."Tyler I want you to make love to me"."Are you sure Avery your only fourteen years old"."Yes are parents are going to be gone for two days this may be are only chance please mark me as your property"."Okay".said Tyler as he slowly got up and walked over to her then Avery started to take her shirt off and then slowly her bra to reveal her beutiful c cup breast then Tyler started to take his pant off then his boxers followed by his shirt Avery looked down and saw his eight inch dick and then was instanly horny or at least hornier then Tyler asked her to bend over she then bent over she started to get scared she knew it was going to hurt really bad then she couldn't help but ask this question."Please be gentle Tyler"."Of course I'll be gentle what ever you want I'll do it or get it"."Okay do it make me your's".Then he thrusted fast and easy into her pussy and then she winced and tears fell from her eyes then Tyler wiped that tear away and said "We can stop if you want to"."No I want this I'm starting to feel better you can start to move now".Then Tyler started to thrust into Avery slowly then se started to moan then she asked if he could go faster then he did "OH TYLER PLEASE FUCK ME FASTER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OH GIVE IT TO ME".OH AVERY YOUR SO TIGHT SO BEUTIFUL OH YEAH YOU LIKE THAT YOU WANT ME TO GO HARDER BITCH"."YES OH YES FUCK ME HARDER IT'S SO FUCKING GOOD OH GIVE IT TO TO ME FUCK YOUR SLUT I'M CUMING"."ME TOO".THEN THEY BOTH SCEAMED AND CAME RIGHT INTO EACH OTHER" . " I love you Avery I didn't mean what I said"."I know I didn't mean anything I said either except I love you then they shared one passinote kiss and fell asleep in eachother's arms.**

* * *

**again I don't own dog with a Blog hope you enjoyed no flames only advice or complamints.**


End file.
